<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen's Sacrifice, Accepted by greyduckgreygoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145475">The Queen's Sacrifice, Accepted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyduckgreygoose/pseuds/greyduckgreygoose'>greyduckgreygoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Chess, Coming of Age, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Plot Twists, Strategy &amp; Tactics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyduckgreygoose/pseuds/greyduckgreygoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy’s bottom lip trembled, and Celeste was alarmed to see that he was on the verge of tears. Then another moment passed, and he seemed to swallow this emotion, replacing it with anger. “<i>Nothing</i>,” he bit out, “I was chosen for Eben’s knight and ... was lost.” </p>
<p>The Wars had first been established in a treaty several hundred years ago to join the two warring nations of Alabast and Eben in a final bid for peace. The Council of Elders were in charge of enforcing the treaty, which required the monarchs of Alabast and Eben to meet at a neutral location every five years and play a game of chess, the pieces of which were represented by children - both common and noble - from each of their realms. The winner of the game that year would be awarded their captured pieces. <i>A cultural exchange</i>, the Elders had called it, though more commonly it was understood that the children were to be hostages for peace. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knight/Queen (Chess), Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen's Sacrifice, Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts">etothey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I very much hope you enjoy this, etothey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeste slipped through the slim, grey trees, the thick moss squishing pleasantly under her soft-toed shoes. She was just seven years old, a dark wisp of a girl in a long ivory dress. The Forest of Plaveth was cool and damp from the morning rains and Celeste shivered as a wet drop slid down the back of her collar, looking futilely ahead of her with hopes of finding a break ahead in the path. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of drums and revelry.</p>
<p>She was running away to seek the War of Wits, which she had been barred from attending that morning for the crime of being a young princess that no one, least of all the new Queen, wished underfoot. So all day Celeste had been shut in her room with her toys and her lessons, forced to watch her kingdom’s procession leave their courtyard, the brilliant white and gold flags of her kingdom flapping in the breeze. </p>
<p>Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Celeste continued into the forest, intent on making her way to the celebration herself. It was growing dark quickly, a low fog snaking through the trunks of the thin trees and soaking the bottom of her gown. </p>
<p>“Check the south!” a male voice barked from the shadows of the trees. “The child couldn’t have made it far!” </p>
<p>The princess darted to a nearby thicket, pressing herself into the shadow of the underbrush as the sound of hooves pounded nearby. Had she already been missed? On her knees and elbows, she wriggled backwards, one foot shooting out and colliding with something soft. </p>
<p>“Ow!” a whispered exclamation came behind her. Celeste whirled around, her eyes widening when she saw a boy huddled among the roots of a tree, cupping his eye. He was a few years older than she, and wore dark clothing with the insignia of the neighboring kingdom Eben stitched on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Celeste crawled closer to him. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” she asked curiously, her eyes glancing over the boy’s scratched arms, the twigs in his hair. </p>
<p>“Shh!” the boy hissed, grabbing Celeste and dragging her into the hollow with him. The rumble of hooves came again, just outside their hiding place. Alarmingly, the boy clapped his grimy hand over Celeste’s mouth. She sank her teeth into the meat of his thumb, and he pulled his hands away with a yelp. </p>
<p>“Unhand me, you Eben swine!” Celeste wriggled violently, channelling the intimidating air of her mother. </p>
<p>“<i>Gladly</i>,” the boy muttered a pejorative Celeste did not recognize and shoved her off of his lap roughly. “You’re a feral little animal, aren't you?” </p>
<p>“And you are a trespasser,” Celeste said haughtily as she climbed to her feet, pausing to listen for more commotion. All seemed silent, for now. “Are the soldiers searching for <i>you</i>?” </p>
<p>The boy looked up at her, scowling. “Are you going to turn me in?” </p>
<p>“That depends,” Celeste pursed her lips. “Were you bad? What are you being punished for?” </p>
<p>The boy’s bottom lip trembled, and Celeste was alarmed to see that he was on the verge of tears. Then another moment passed, and he seemed to swallow this emotion, replacing it with anger. “<i>Nothing</i>,” he bit out, “I was chosen for Eben’s knight and ... was lost.” </p>
<p>Celeste blinked. The previous War had been five years ago, and she had been far too young to form memories of it. All she’d ever heard was that the War of Wits was not a place for children.</p>
<p>It was a place where children were lost.</p>
<p>The Wars had first been established in a treaty several hundred years ago to join the two warring nations of Alabast and Eben in a final bid for peace. The Council of Elders were in charge of enforcing the treaty, which required the monarchs of Alabast and Eben to meet at a neutral location every five years and play a game of chess, the pieces of which were represented by children - both common and noble - from each of their realms. The winner of the game that year would be awarded their captured pieces. <i>A cultural exchange</i>, the Elders had called it, though more commonly it was understood that the children were to be hostages for peace. </p>
<p>“They’ll make me leave Eben,” the boy said miserably, resting his folded arms on his knees. “My mother and brothers …” </p>
<p>Celeste nodded solemnly, feeling a sudden pity for the boy. “What is your name?” she asked, lowering herself into a crouch to look into the boy’s grey eyes. </p>
<p>“Felix,” the boy said, “you won’t tell them where I am?” </p>
<p>Mutely, Celeste shook her head. “I’m Celeste,” she said, “I’m running away too.” </p>
<p>Felix looked alarmed. “You’re too young for that!” </p>
<p>Celeste gasped in offense. “You’re hardly much older!” </p>
<p>“I’m just going back home,” Felix stood, brushing the dirt from his pants. “If you would like, you can come with me. Mother will know what to do with you.” </p>
<p>“No thank you,” Celeste said primly, “I am running away to attend the festival.” </p>
<p>“Oh that will be long over by the time you reach Dypasse,” Felix said, speaking of the free city at the border of Alabast and Eben which hosted the games every five years. “See, it is already growing dark.” </p>
<p>Indeed it was, the sun setting in the hazy lavender sky, nested among wisps of grey clouds. Celeste shivered, rubbing her hands over her uncovered arms. </p>
<p>Felix frowned, unclasping the brooch of his cloak. “You won’t even make it to Dypasse, in the state you’re in.” He threw the cloak over Celeste’s shoulders, the difference in their sizes making it drape to the ground. But it was warm, and smelled a little like the ginger biscuits Celeste ate with her afternoon tea. “Don’t slow me down,” Felix warned, “or I <i>will</i> leave you behind.” </p>
<p>Celeste blew a raspberry as Felix turned to walk before her, but followed his steps, which were slow enough for even her small legs to catch up to. </p>
<p>“Say,” Felix said conversationally, “is it true that all people in Alabast eat fish?” </p>
<p>“Ugh!” Celeste said loudly, stepping over a root that had broken through the ground. “Nurse Ara keeps trying to make me. I <i>hate</i> fish.” She slid her eyes to Felix, “is it true that you eat roots and rocks from the ground?” </p>
<p>“Potatoes?” Felix asked, his eyebrows raising, “of course! You don’t?” </p>
<p>“They grow in the dirt,” Celeste said, astonished. “With worms!” </p>
<p>“What, you don’t eat worms? I find them delicious!” Felix teased, laughing as Celeste turned to him with a horrified expression. </p>
<p>“Here!” a loud call tore through their quiet conversation. In a flash, Felix darted to the shadow of a nearby tree, but Celeste was too slow, tripping on a jutting root and falling on her knees on the path. When she looked up, she was surrounded by knights on horseback, carrying lanterns which cast circles of yellow light on the dark forest floor. </p>
<p>“Princess Celeste,” a knight with a bristly mustache jumped from his horse. “Thank gods we found you.” </p>
<p>“Is the boy with her?” a gruff female voice asked. </p>
<p>The knight with the mustache lowered to his knees, helping Celeste to her feet with a gentle hand. “Your Highness,” he said, “have you seen anyone else in the woods tonight?” </p>
<p>Celeste swallowed, shaking her head. “No. Nobody.” </p>
<p>The knight looked at her kindly. “Are you sure, your Highness?” </p>
<p>“Are you questioning my royal word?” Celeste asked sharply. </p>
<p>“Of course not,” the knight said, “I just wonder where you got that cloak.” </p>
<p>Celeste looked down to find, to her horror, that her dark cloak bore the insignia of Eben on the shoulder. A sudden scuffle from the underbrush drew everyone’s attention. The female knight slid off of her horse and ran forward, emerging into the light with her hand on Felix’s collar. His expression was stricken when he caught Celeste’s eye.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell them, I swear!” Celeste said desperately as Felix was hauled firmly onto the female knight’s horse, his legs swinging limply. </p>
<p>“Thank gods,” said the third knight, who had not spoken until now. “Think of diplomatic <i>mess</i> that would happen if this one were not found.” </p>
<p>Celeste sniffled as she was bundled onto the kind knight’s horse, drawing Felix’s cloak around her as they began to ride. Before them in the waning light, the great palace of Alabast loomed, blocking out the moon. It was her home, as familiar to her as her own hands and hair and heart, but seeing it through Felix’s eyes, Celeste thought that it looked horrifyingly foreign. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Ow!” Celeste shouted as her hair was pulled sharply. Her hairdresser hesitated, but one icy look from Queen Allalreal cowed her, and she went back to twisting Celeste’s hair into sausage curls, pinning them with strands of seed pearls that gleamed like stars in the girl’s dark locks. </p>
<p>It was Celeste’s twelfth birthday, and it was a grim present that had awaited her that morning. From the hundreds of children eligible to participate in the War of Wits that year, she had been chosen by the Elders as a sacrificial piece. </p>
<p>Queen Allalreal had argued vehemently against it, of course. Celeste was her only heir, and she did not intend to bear another. But the judgement of the Elders had been absolute. </p>
<p>"Pull up her collar," Queen Allalreal directed, "not like that!”. She stepped up to Celeste herself, her fingers cold as they brushed her daughter's nape, straightening the stiff collar of her dress. "There, now," the Queen said quietly, smoothing her hands over Celeste's shoulders. "You look a proper Queen."</p>
<p>Celeste's dress hung heavily off of her, reinforced with gems and pearls, thick embroidery in gold thread. It felt like a suit of armor as much as a gown, and Celeste struggled to stand tall within it.</p>
<p>"No tears," the Queen said fiercely. "You are my daughter, and you have my steel in your veins."</p>
<p>Celeste swallowed against the thickness in her throat, nodding. "Luck kiss your hand today, mother."</p>
<p>"Luck has little to do with it," the Queen said tightly, and stepped away.</p>
<p>"My Queen," a servant stepped into the room, bowing deeply. "Your grandmasters are ready."</p>
<p>Queen Allalreal frowned. "Tell them I will take their audience here."</p>
<p>When the door swung open, Celeste saw a troupe of robed figures enter the room, proceeding by descending order of age. The first among them was Grandmaster Annet, a wizened woman leaning heavily on her walking stick. The last, a familiar face.</p>
<p>Celeste caught Felix's eye with a quick smile. They had formed a friendship, of a sort, after he had been installed in the palace. Celeste did not understand the tiers of nobility in Eben, but evidently Felix came from a respected-enough family to be taken in as a ward of the Crown. </p>
<p>Felix returned Celeste’s glance, but did not smile. He was a self-serious young man, with hair curling over his collar, his gawky body hidden under his grandmaster robes. </p>
<p>The eldest grandmaster was led to a seat next to the Queen, and a servant hurried to spread a green-marbled chess board between them.</p>
<p>Celeste listened intently as the Queen conferred with her grandmasters on stratagems, anticipated counters, and the makeup of the team in Eben. She knew that it was for her own benefit that the Queen requested the meeting to take place in her presence. Since she was old enough to grip the pieces, Celeste had received extensive trainyjng in war games, and had taken to it with an interest which outshone even her mother. </p>
<p>“Queen Rhyzomia plays conservatively,” Grandmaster Annet said, capturing Queen Allalreal’s knight. “She has an aversion to sacrifice, but can be pressed to impulsive action if she feels she is losing.” </p>
<p>“So an aggressive opening gambit, you think?” the Queen frowned. </p>
<p>Celeste’s maid stepped in front of her then, closing the small, tight buttons on her waistcoat as the hairdresser pulled the hair at the back of Celeste’s nape so severely that tears stung her eyes. </p>
<p>When next she could see the board, half the pieces had been cleared, and Queen Allalreal’s expression was dark, her king in check with just two pawns, one bishop and a queen at the other end of the board. </p>
<p><i>That’s me,</i> Celeste thought suddenly, looking at the queen, a delicate figure carved from ivory with a thorny crown. </p>
<p>“If I may suggest, your Majesty,” Felix said suddenly. </p>
<p>“That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” Queen Allalreal said coldly. </p>
<p>Felix bent over the chess board, taking Annet’s rook with the white queen. </p>
<p>Annet shot Felix a considering look, and took Allalreal’s queen with her knight. Felix responded by breaking the king out of check. It was a move that put Allalreal on a more even playing ground than she had previously been, though it came with the cost of a queen’s sacrifice. </p>
<p>And Celeste understood, suddenly, why her mother had not thought of the move herself. </p>
<p>“I must dress,” Queen Allalreal stood abruptly, sending her attendants scrambling to follow her as she swept from the room.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Celeste was allowed to take a turn about the garden after she promised to follow strict orders not to muss her hair or dress. </p>
<p>In the throes of early spring, the palace gardens were budding beautifully. Fat bees droned around flowers of white and pink and lilac, heavenly blooms in sternly manicured patterns.</p>
<p>Perhaps this was the last time she would see these flowers. Celeste wondered at the detachment she felt, a ghost floating through a shade of the palace, unmoved by its beauty. </p>
<p>The boning of her dress pricked her ribs and she scratched at it, annoyed. Her girlish day dresses had never had corsets, and she decided that she despised them. </p>
<p>“Hello, your Highness.” </p>
<p>Celeste turned to see Felix walking towards her, shading his eyes from the sun. Or rather, shading his eyes from the thousands of dazzling reflections her dress was giving off. She laughed at the sight of his squinting eyes. </p>
<p>“So you finally made grandmaster,” Celeste smiled, stepping aside to walk shoulder-to-shoulder with him. They passed a tree with low-hanging branches and she glanced at it longingly. But Celeste knew that if she returned with so much as a twig in her hair, her mother would not hesitate to punish her, even hours from the opening of the War. </p>
<p>“Yes, and what a magnificent job I made of it, too,” Felix said sulkily. “I should have never corrected the Queen.” </p>
<p>Celeste shrugged, “it’s your job to tell her the moves she should make. She can’t get angry with you over that … well,” she corrected herself hastily, “she won’t stay mad at you for long.” </p>
<p>Felix shook his hair out of his eyes, looking rather like a dog in need of a haircut.  “I thought being a grandmaster would be all about playing chess. I didn’t know there would be so many <i>politics</i>. They whisper among themselves that I would play against the Queen’s interest, just because I’m from <i>Eben</i>-” </p>
<p>Celeste sighed impatiently. “Is this dull conversation the last you wish to have with me?”</p>
<p>Felix stiffened. “Oh,” he said, “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Celeste pressed her lips together and strode on. She longed for comfort, but had also grown tired of the way everyone seemed to tip-toe around her since the Elders had announced the honorable sacrifices of his year’s War. Her nurse had been weepy and fain to discipline her, the cook had made all her favorite foods and her tutor did not reprimand her when she skipped her lessons. </p>
<p>It was all so, so tiresome. </p>
<p>“I know what it’s like, you know,” Felix said softly, catching up to her by the rose bushes. </p>
<p>“I just want it finished,” Celeste said, a little desperately. “I want everything to go back to normal.” </p>
<p>“It will,” Felix said. “The Queen wouldn’t allow them to take you away, even if it meant …”</p>
<p>Even if it meant throwing the game to protect one piece? It would be a horrific stain on her mother’s honor as Queen, but Celeste felt a guilty desperation in hoping that she would consider it anyway. </p>
<p>“... but I don’t think it will come to that,” Felix finished quickly.  </p>
<p>“Oh what do you know?” Celeste said crossly, and strode ahead again, annoyed when Felix and his longer legs were able to easily keep pace. </p>
<p>“We have learned all we can, we prepared what we must, and now we must allow the fates to decide,” Felix said, smiling crookedly at her. “Or that’s what Grandmaster Annet would say, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Fate has little to do with it,” Celeste said tersely, “that’s what my mother would say.” </p>
<p>Felix was silent for a beat. “Knight to E8,” he said finally, a continuation of their never-ending game. Though Celeste received her lessons from Grandmaster Annet herself, she played regularly with Felix as well. Their games had a tendency to drag on so long that only one of ten were finished before Celeste was called away for lessons, or court appearances, or the endless other duties required of a princess. Felix had taught her to play this boardless game, so that they might continue it in bits and snatches, whenever they passed each other in the palace. </p>
<p><i>How will we continue it now?</i> Celeste thought, and it frightened her suddenly, the realization that she might really have to leave everything she had ever known. She covered her face with her hands, ashamed of her weakness. </p>
<p>“It’s not so bad there, you know,” Felix said softly. They stopped in a shadowy grove, and he turned away to look at the apple blossoms. A kindness, to spare her embarrassment. Celeste felt a great tiredness wash over her as she mopped her face with her sleeve, the glass beads scratching against her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Even if they eat worms?” she asked. </p>
<p>“You know what eats worms?” Felix turned in mock-anger. “fish. Fish eat worms, and you eat fish. So you all are a lot closer to eating worms than us.” </p>
<p>Celeste laughed, and Felix patted her awkwardly on the head, knocking her headpiece crooked and tangling her curls. But his hand was warm, and she found that she did not care. </p>
<p>“Before I forget,” Felix said suddenly, “I must give you your present … for your birthday.” </p>
<p>Celeste’s head raised as she heard her name called from the end of the garden. “Later,” she whispered to Felix as she saw a servant drawing near. “Give it to me when I come back.” </p>
<p>She didn’t allow herself to think of the other eventuality. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The auditorium of Dypasse loomed large in Celeste’s vision, blocking out the hazy noon sun. Even huddled against the back entrance she could hear the murmurs of the crowd, the stamping of their feet and the call of merchants, hawking pies and ribbons. </p>
<p>How festive. Celeste shivered, rubbing her arms, though it hardly moved the stiff fabric of her jacket. </p>
<p>“This colosseum used to host for blood-sports, you know,” a chipper, crimson-haired girl said. She wore the costume of a Bishop, her robes dragging on the floor due to her short stature. “Bear-baiting and the like.”</p>
<p>The boy next to her, a stocky child with a missing front tooth, grimaced. “How gruesome.” </p>
<p>“Sometimes, they would bring in prisoners and make them fight to the death with lions and wild jungle cats,” the girl continued, clearly enjoying the torment of her fellow Bishop. </p>
<p>The sixteen children were lined in the hallway in twos, with pawns at the front and Celeste and the king at the very end. Celeste heard a sob as one of the pawns, a boy much younger than her began to cry, his thin shoulders shaking as he was comforted by the children around him. </p>
<p>The Elders determined the roles of this game, but it was little secret that common children were always designated pawns. Expected sacrifices, with little thought on the Queen’s part. </p>
<p>Celeste felt a brief flash of shame at her earlier hope that her mother would lose the game quickly to spare her. Did these children deserve, more than she, to suffer an unknown fate? They would be even worse off, she thought, without the protection of her rank. Who knew where the common children went when they were traded away to the other kingdom? Perhaps no one thought to keep track. </p>
<p>A cold hand brushed hers, and Celeste turned to see Pasquel, the youngest son of the Duke of Aetheron and the game’s king. He was a tall, slender boy, the oldest of them all, and carried himself with a grave air that Celeste envied. While Celeste was layered in stiff, bejeweled brocade, Pasquel wore a simple white suit which shone subtly under the sun’s light. </p>
<p>When their roles had first been announced, Celeste had wondered briefly why she had been assigned the position of queen, but once she thought of it, the answer was clear. The king was always taken last. If their kingdom lost, Pasquel would go with it.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” Celeste asked, folding Pasquel’s fingers in her own. As children of the court, similar in age, they had more or less grown up together, though their temperaments were as night and day. </p>
<p>“No, your Highness,” Pasquel murmured, bowing his head. "I will accept my date, whatever that may be."</p>
<p>It must be hard, Celeste thought, being the king. Seeing the game shift around you with so little ability to influence it. But then, they were all susceptible to the whims of their player. They were all pawns, no matter what costume they wore.</p>
<p>The rough jingle of armor. Celeste turned to see an old man in grey-blue robes escorted by several heavily-armed guards. It was Elder Remulean, a man with dark skin, kindly eyes, and a distant expression. The children gave their confused, hesitant bows and curtsies. Celeste held hers for an extra second, watching the Elder with narrowed eyes. While her mother had semi-regular dealings with the Council whenever her duties collided with the wording of the Alabast-Eben treaty that the Council held so sacrosanct, Celeste had never been permitted to attend them. Even the decision of her sacrificial position had been conveyed to her after the fact. This was the first Elder she had seen in the flesh, and he seemed much less monstrous than she had imagined. </p>
<p>“My children,” Elder Remulean began in a warm, kindly tone, his hands folding over his protruding stomach. “Today you represent the great kingdom of Alabast, its army, and its people.” </p>
<p>They all knew this, of course. Over the past month, they had been drilled on their duties and responsibilities in the War. From their heavy costumes, to their rehearsed speeches, no detail could be left to chance. Their performance, after all, reflected upon all of Alabast. </p>
<p>“... each soul here represents a hundred - a thousand who perished upon the reckless blade of war,” Elder Remulean looked grave. “It is your sacrifice which prevents our return to those days of needless cruelty.” </p>
<p>Near her, Celeste could hear the other children fidgeting, and thought that the Elder’s pretty speech was not reaching many of them. With a somber farewell, the Elder stepped aside and allowed the Alabast knights to pull open the heavy doors to the colosseum, ushering the children into the gaming field. </p>
<p>Celeste took a quick breafh when she stepped into the stadium and beheld the enormity of the board, the squares of marble in black and white with their edges interlocking so masterfully that there was hardly a seam. Along both edges of the board stood rows of empty benches, waiting for captured pieces. Celeste glanced quickly away, swallowing. </p>
<p>The crowds hushed at their slow procession. Celeste scanned the faces of her people, but could only see a sea of white and gold, and on the Eben side, black and silver. As they were trained to do, the children took their places, their positions marked by their costume. Celeste pitied the knights, who wore miniature versions of Alabast’s own knightly armor, and must surely be suffering more than she under its weight. As it was, sweat was already gathering at Celeste’s nape, and the sun beating down upon her dark-haired crown made her feel miserable. </p>
<p>Across from the board, Celeste could see the Eben pieces taking their squares. Foreign though their faces looked, the trepidation in their eyes mirrored her own. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud brace of horns announced the arrival of the Queens. Celeste saw a woman with brown hair in dark, stately dress ascend the podium on the Eben side, but was too far to distinguish her features. Then she heard the creak of the podium behind her and had to suppress the urge to turn to see her own mother. She imagined Felix standing on the podium next to the Queen. In her mind, Celeste stood with him, high above the colosseum, and could see the board with each piece in the middle of its designated square.</p>
<p>Celeste had been drilled on a hundred openings or more. At this moment, not one came to mind. </p>
<p>“They’ll bring out the lions at any minute now,” the red-haired Bishop said at Celeste’s left, and broke into nervous, muffled laughter.</p>
<p>The pawn standing in front of Celeste was wearing a round, white cap. He was the young child who had broken down crying earlier, and now Celeste could see his shoulders trembling. She thought of reaching out to comfort him, but hesitated, knowing that she was not allowed to break composure.</p>
<p>“Stop fussing,” the pawn next to him hissed. “Or they won’t give your parents their silver.” This seemed to quiet the boy, who sniffled once, then lapsed into silence. </p>
<p>A series of people ascended to a raised dais to give more speeches, but Celeste quickly lost interest, her eyes drawn to a bird flying above the colosseum, its dark shape lost in the grey, cloud-swirled sky. </p>
<p>Where are you going? Celeste thought wistfully, wishing that she were a bird, to be able to go where she wished.</p>
<p>Then it was time to begin. </p>
<p>“Pawn to E4,” Queen Alallreal opened. The pawn before Celeste flinched, but it was a freckled girl to his right who moved, stepping hesitantly into the space in front of her. </p>
<p>“Keep going!” someone hissed, and the freckled girl, scared, rushed forward another square. </p>
<p>The Queen of Eben ordered one of her own pawns forward, her voice low and melodic. </p>
<p>“Knight to F3,” Queen Allalreal called. From the corner of her eye, Celeste saw the king’s side knight move laboriously into position, and knew immediately what her mother intended to do. </p>
<p>In her next move, Queen Alallreal ordered the young pawn before Celeste to move forward as a sacrifice. All eyes turned to the boy, who stood frozen in place until Celeste whispered, “she means you.” He turned back to look at her, his eyes large and frightened, before moving up shakily two squares. </p>
<p>“Pawn to D4,” the Queen of Eben said, and a girl in a round black cap stepped diagonally into the boy’s square.  </p>
<p>The audience began to murmur. The first kill of the War went to Eben. What it would mean remained to be seen. </p>
<p>Celeste’s heart beat in her throat, watching the boy waver. But he did not cry as she expected, stepping aside while twisting the bottom of his tunic in his hands. </p>
<p>The first kill of the game was required to give a short speech, a rather cruel tradition to Celeste’s eyes, as the first kills almost always tended to be pawns, younger children of lower status who all dreaded the responsibility. </p>
<p>This boy certainly seemed to be having trouble remembering his lines, biting at his lip for a tense moment before blurting out,”For Alabast, I give my life for a thousand. My … my sacrifice honors my family and country.” </p>
<p>Celeste watched him make his way to the benches, then tore her eyes away, planting her gaze on the game before her. </p>
<p>Alabast’s knight slew the black pawn. In the next few moves, Celeste could see her mother taking control of the board, forcing Eben to a defensive position. </p>
<p>“Bishop to E3,” Queen Allalreal ordered, and Celeste watched the red-haired girl trip on her robes as she shuffled into position. Celeste would have played a bolder move. </p>
<p>No pieces were taken for several turns, both sides shoring up their defensive line. </p>
<p>“Is it going well?” Pasquel whispered from beside Celeste as Eben castled her king. </p>
<p>Celeste chewed her lip because she did not know how to answer. She had studied Queen Allalreal’s games, tomes of them, and knew her mother to play with controlled aggression, with a propensity to long, complex gambits. This cautious opening was unlike her, and Celeste wondered if it was the influence of Felix, or the possibility of losing her heir that stayed her mother's hand. </p>
<p>Celeste was so lost in her vision of branching strategies that she almost missed her own cue. </p>
<p>“Queen to D2,” Queen Allalreal called, and Celeste drew in a quick breath. Her first move, and it was a single square, sliding her out of the way so that Pasquel could be castled. With a grim expression, Celeste stepped forward. </p>
<p>Five more moves went with no kills. It was going to be a very long game, indeed. </p>
<p>Celeste breathed a sigh of relief when the children were recalled for a break. The queens climbed from their podiums, meeting with their grandmasters under facsimiles of war tents. As before, the children were drilled to leave the board in pairs, with Celeste and Pasquel at the head this time. When Celeste saw that she was to receive water first, she ran back and grabbed the hand of a young pawn who seemed to be struggling the most, red-faced in the heat. </p>
<p>The attendants - handmaidens of the Council clad all in the same shade of grey-blue - murmured among themselves when she walked through with a challenging look, but no one stopped her. </p>
<p>They were served ladles of ice-cold well water, straight from the center of town. When the water hit Celeste’s lips, she found herself drinking greedily, stopped only when the attendant begged her Highness to take smaller sips to prevent unsettling the stomach. </p>
<p>Embarrassed, Celeste stepped away to allow the other children their order, wiping her mouth with the tips of her fingers. The shade felt exquisite after standing under the sun for so long, and when the horns blared again, signalling the end of their break, Celeste felt like weeping. </p>
<p>A few children were hurried back from the latrines, their askew costumes tugged back into place by the attendants, then it was time to begin once more. </p>
<p>After conferring with her grandmasters, the Queen of Eben seemed to return with a more aggressive strategy, sending her pawns to threaten Alabast’s knight, forcing Queen Allalreal to retreat her into a dangerous position deeper into enemy territory. </p>
<p>“Knight to B3,” Queen Rhyzomia said, and the brown-haired boy in bishop’s robes became Alabast’s second kill of the game. </p>
<p>Celeste looked askance at the red-haired bishop, wondering at her reaction. She was, at last, silent, her body stiff in her square.</p>
<p>Quickly, Queen Alallreal captured the Eben knight with her pawn, and the midgame proceeded with sudden frenzy, beginning with a set of traded knights.</p>
<p>Then Queen Rhyzomia ordered her queen to midfield, a bold move which suddenly put control of the board in Eben’s hands. Tersely, Allalreal ordered her king to retreat one square, a small protective gesture, that nonetheless betrayed that she was on the run. Eben pressed her advantage by moving a rook forward near her queen. </p>
<p>The sun was high in the sky now, and would soon begin its descent into nightfall. Celeste heard the laborious breaths of the stocky boy behind her, who struggled with the heavy helm of his rook. The remaining children were beginning to drift into distraction, shifting irritably under their hot costumes. At this time, the two sides were well matched. Eben was down both knights and one pawn, while Alabast had a single of each bishop and knight, but was down two pawns. If her mother could maneuver herself out of her defensive clutch, the game was still up for the taking. </p>
<p>Celeste breathed deeply, struggling to remain attentive, but to her shame, the next few moves passed in a blur, until Queen Allalreal ordered the red-haired bishop to Celeste’s right to move deep into enemy territory. She obeyed, thin-lipped, stopping before a brace of Eben pawns as a sacrifice. </p>
<p>Celeste could tell that Queen Rhyzomia was tempted by the way she hesitated before her next move. If she took Alabast’s bishop with her pawn, however, it would expose her rook and, subsequently, her last line. </p>
<p>“Queen to D8,” she said finally, retreating her previous advantage. </p>
<p>Celeste breathed a sigh of relief, but it was premature. Queen Allalreal’s famed control seemed to be slipping. She moved Celeste, leaving her bishop in danger, then overextended one of her rooks, which Queen Rhyzomia took advantage of expertly, beating back Allalreal’s advance.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they were in the end game. Eben took a pawn with her bishop, then had her own bishop taken. The red-haired bishop Allalreal had seemingly forgotten about entirely was captured, and Celeste felt a spasm of pity as the girl, stiff-backed, walked from the board. </p>
<p>“Rook to E8,” Queen Alallreal ordered, an impulsive move that captured her a black rook, but had her own taken in turn. It seemed that the Queen’s strategy was to clear the board as quickly as possible, but her next move quieted the audience. </p>
<p>“Queen to B4,” Alallreal ordered, and Celeste startled. She was to be sent to midboard to capture a pawn.</p>
<p>Her heart sinking, Celeste walked her diagonals until she reached a square where a blank-eyed girl stood, plucking at the bottom of her shift.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Celeste whispered, and the girl shrugged one shoulder, stepping away and off the board to her benches. </p>
<p>They were quite full now, both sides. Celeste turned to stare down the board at the Eben queen, a nervous-looking boy who looked just a few years older than she. Her mother had sent her as a sacrifice, an offer. A trade of queens, if Rhyzomia so wished. </p>
<p>The long pause before Eben’s turn indicated her uncertainty. </p>
<p>Finally, “Queen to B4.” </p>
<p>Celeste caught her breath, tears prickling her eyes as she watched the Eben queen step apologetically towards her. With a defiant glare, Celeste turned her head to the Alabast pedestal. If she ever saw her mother again, the Queen would scold her coldly for her shameful transgression, but Celeste was determined to see her mother’s expression at the moment she lost her daughter. </p>
<p>Alallreal glanced away when their eyes met, but Felix met her gaze, his expression stricken. </p>
<p>When the Eben queen stepped into her square, Celeste flinched away from him, walking stiffly to Alabast’s benches. The other children cleared a respectful space for her as she sat and watched Alabast’s remaining rook take Eben’s queen. </p>
<p>The new board appeared to put both sides at equal footing. Both had a single rook left, with Eben possessing a single bishop and one more pawn than Alabast, while Alabast retained her knight. </p>
<p>“Rook to C2,” Rhyzomia ordered, and her short little rook jogged all the way to the end of the board, putting Alabast’s king in check. </p>
<p>Alallreal was forced to retreat Pasquel, and what followed were a series of tense maneuvers as Alabast was checked again and again, ducking her king behind pawns as Eben’s rook stormed across the field. As almost an afterthought, Eben traded her bishop for Alabast’s knight, and suddenly it was a game of rooks and pawns. </p>
<p>Celeste held her breath as an Alabast pawn made a diagonal capture, putting him just three spaces from Eben’s last line. Could he be queened? Just Eben’s king stood in the way. </p>
<p>That hope was squashed when, in the next few moves, Eben’s rook took the pawn. But by then, both sides had pawns three spaces from queening, alike in possibility. It would a race, then, to see who could promote their pawn the earliest. </p>
<p>Eben moved her pawn forward, and Alallreal hurriedly moved her rook back to defend the final line, leaving Pasquel, defenseless and exposed, in midfield. </p>
<p>“Rook to H4,” Rhyzomia ordered, putting Alabast in check for the third time that game. </p>
<p>Celeste’s head dropped to her stomach. At that move, she knew that the end was inevitable. A few more turns passed, where Alallreal struggled to balance defending her king with preventing Eben from queening. </p>
<p>Finally, Rhyzomia maneuvered her remaining rook to protect her pawn, which was two moves from queening. </p>
<p>It wasn’t a checkmate, but it was just as good. No matter what Alallreal did next, she would not be able to prevent her rook from being taken in three moves, and her king left with only pawns to aid him. </p>
<p>“I … I concede,” Alallreal said, and Celeste heard her mother’s voice break. Next to her, the red-haired bishop began whimpering, her knees drawn up to her chest. Celeste felt cold, utterly wooden, bunching the skirt of her dress in her fist until the beads dug painfully into her palm. </p>
<p>On the distant board, Celeste saw Pasquel bow his head, his hair gleaming gold under the setting sun as he pulled the circlet from the crown of his head, lowering upon one knee to offer it towards Eben’s podium. </p>
<p>“I offer my life, and the lives of my army to thee, Queen Rhyzomia,” he said, with an admirably steady voice. “My sacrifice is for peace between our lands.” </p>
<p>“I accept,” Queen Rhyzomia said, her voice calmly triumphant. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Celeste opened the small lattice window of her bedroom and looked out at the dawning sun, shining across the violet sky with warm tones of peach and honey-gold. The silence of early morning was broken only by birdsong.</p>
<p>She was newly seventeen, a petite young woman with large, curious eyes that existed in contrast to her otherwise regal features. </p>
<p>A flutter of feathers, and a grey spotted pigeon landed on the window ledge, earning Celeste's surprised smile.</p>
<p>"Hello, Earl Blu, I was not expecting you." She offered her finger and the Blu stepped daintily upon it, cocking his small head. "Let me give you some provisions after your long journey," Celeste removed a slim cylinder from Blu's leg before moving him to his gilded cage, where he hopped eagerly to peck at some seed.  </p>
<p>Celeste smiled as she unfurled the small message. <i>Bishop to E7</i>, it read, in scrawling letters. </p>
<p>Ah, Felix had taken her last knight, just as she had hoped he would. Celeste smiled triumphantly, padding about for a scrap of paper to write out a return message before suddenly remembering that she would have no need. She would be able to see him in person tonight, for the first time in five years.</p>
<p>At that thought, Celeste's maidservant bustled in with her breakfast, unsurprised to find her mistress already out of bed. </p>
<p>“Why have you slept at all since I left you, your Highness?” Danne asked irritably, her red hair twisting out in springs from under her white cap. She had been Celeste’s bishop five years ago, and Celeste had maneuvered to have her employed as her personal maid, finding that she rather enjoyed the younger girl’s sharp tongue. They were each other’s allies in this foreign court, and Danne had often been a comfort to Celeste when she feared losing the culture of Alabast.</p>
<p>As she drew open the curtains, Danne chattered about court gossip, serving as Celeste’s ready source of news delivered promptly each morning. On this particular dawn, however, Celeste’s mind was clearly elsewhere, evidenced by her absent-minded picking at her fruit tray. </p>
<p>"... and the Viscount of Widdershins was just <i>delighted</i> with his hippogriff-"</p>
<p>"Ah," Celeste said, "wait, what?"</p>
<p>"At least your Highness has not gone entirely liquid in the head," Danne said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sorry I have no patience for the exploits of courtiers today, Danne," Celeste said dryly, "the proceedings of the War today are weighting heavily on my mind."</p>
<p>From birth, Celeste had been raised to one day submit to the responsibilities of being a Queen, her mother being especially strict about her education and upbringing. But when Celeste was lost to Eben, she had become simply another court attendant - an attendant with an important pedigree, but no role, no purpose. The Court of Eben still referred to her as Princess Celeste, though it was understood that she had given up her claim to the crown of Alabast, and was now a ward of Queen Rhyzomia. It would have been easy, expected even, for Celeste to flit though her new life pursuing only the most shallow of diversions.</p>
<p>Instead, she had decided to become a grandmaster, and today, she would premiere her skills at her second War. </p>
<p>"When may we leave for the festival?" Celeste asked as Danne held out her heavy court dress for her to step into. Thankfully, it was nothing like the monstrosity she had been forced to wear five years ago, though Danne's hands were unforgiving with pulling tight her corset laces.</p>
<p>"The Queen wishes to see you first, your Highness," Danne made a tight bow of the corset laces, then went to work on the small buttons along Celeste's spine. "But afterwards, she has given her permission for your Highness to leave for Dypasse at your leisure."</p>
<p>"Very good," Celeste said, trying to restrain herself from wriggling with impatience. Unfortunately, her hair was rioting this morning, and Danne was excruciatingly through in her braiding, pinning and twisting her mistress's hair into a fashionable coif, refusing to release her until dawn had faded into a bright mid-morning.</p>
<p>“If I may say, your Highness,” Danne said dryly, “your eagerness makes me think that your meeting with Grandmaster Felix is more meaningful than an exchange of strategy.” </p>
<p>Celeste sputtered, “Danne! Felix is an old friend, and a trusted ally. The plans we made …” she trailed off, feeling a sudden nervousness overtake her.</p>
<p>Danne seemed to sense the source of her lady’s sudden silence, for she lowered herself to kneel at Celeste's feet, taking her hand. “Your Highness,” Danne said seriously, “it is not too late to give this all up. What you and Grandmaster Felix proposed … it has never been done since the beginning of the Wars.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Celeste sighed, squeezing Danne’s fingers, which were rough from labor, square and strong. “But I must. <i>Someone</i> has to do it. I believe I am the only one who can.” </p>
<p>Danne’s face shuttered, and she dropped her glance. In both Eben and Alabast, there were pockets of resistance to the Wars. Some had pure motives, while others argued for a return to “proper” wars where men and women proved their mettle and left the childish play-acting behind. Most of the lost children, however, those that Celeste could communicate with, seemed resigned to put their heads down and blend into their new environment. </p>
<p>Danne was the same.</p>
<p>Celeste understood. If she were punished for her actions, Danne would be tarred with the same brush. There would be little denying their collusion, though all Danne had done for her was to run some messages, and fetch research which she herself could not read. </p>
<p>“Do you think of them?” Celeste asked, looking at Danne’s thin-lipped expression. “Your family?” </p>
<p>Danne drew in a quick breath, withdrawing her hands from Celeste’s. “Infrequently, your Highness.” She had been a middle child of a large family, and had confessed to Celeste once that she was afraid she had already been forgotten. But her family had received payment for her sacrifice, which would provide for her father’s failing merchant business. </p>
<p>“Do you think I’m doing the wrong thing, then?” Celeste asked hollowly, as Danne stood to put the finishing touches to her lady’s hair and clothes. </p>
<p>Danne was silent for a beat, then shook her head, to Celeste’s relief. “If your heart is set, your Highness, then I only pray that you stick it to the Council good and proper.” </p>
<p>Celeste broke into a quick smile, though what Danne spoke of was surely treason. At last, when Danne was satisfied with her work, Celeste left her room and was escorted to the royal quarters. </p>
<p>The Queen was breakfasting with her consort, Samson, a grave-looking man with a silver mustache, and her youngest son, Prince Honre. The sun shone from the window behind them, casting a cheerful glow on the deep velvet couches and casual spread, the royals lounging about in their morning clothes like great, satisfied cats. When she saw Celeste, Queen Rhyzomia’s face brightened, "Celeste! My sweet, come, take a seat by me." </p>
<p>"Thank you, your Majesty," Celeste murmured and Honre shifted his long legs off the side of his chair, offering her a seat </p>
<p>"Please, dear Celeste, distract my mother from tormenting me with last-minute chess lessons," Honre pleaded, and Celeste noticed the board spread between them on the table, nestled between half-eaten bites of fruit and pastries. "I am at my absolute limit," Honre sighed dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead, "It's not as if I'll be truly playing at all anyway. I've already decided to leave myself, and the outcome of the War, entirely in your capable hands, Celeste."</p>
<p>The prince shared his mother's youthful-looking bronze skin, easy smile and flighty manner, but had not inherited her talent for chess, to her endless disappointment.</p>
<p>"Had I not the scar from when I cut thee from my own womb I would call thee no son of mine," Queen Rhyzomia said despairingly, reaching over the table to clasp Celeste's hands. "Would that I had you as my own instead, my dear girl."</p>
<p>Celeste smiled fondly. The Queen of Eben had taken her in as her own daughter, and shown her a warmth that she had been wholly unaccustomed to in her childhood. She would forever be grateful to her.</p>
<p>"I suppose you shall have to settle for a daughter-in-law," Consort Samson said drolly, glancing up from his scattered reports.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Rhyzomia said, glancing excitedly between Honre and Celeste, who were both suddenly eager to look anywhere but each other. </p>
<p>The Queen's intentions towards the two of them had become embarrassingly apparent of late, and Celeste found it difficult to put a finger on her deep reluctance to oblige. Prince Honre was certainly handsome, and though to Celeste he seemed frighteningly mature, in truth he was only five and twenty. A marriage would cement the union between Alabast and Eben, giving Celeste a proper role within the court. To outsiders, it must seem as a foregone conclusion.</p>
<p>“After we win this year’s War, we must begin at once to plan the wedding,” the Queen clapped her hands happily. </p>
<p>"Is it your move?" Celeste turned to Honre, desperate to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Yes," Honre said gratefully. "She has cornered me, I'm afraid. I would be astounded if even you could wriggle out of this one."</p>
<p>"Hmm …" Celeste put a knuckle to her chin. She moved her bishop to take Rhyzomia's pawn, leading to a flurry of traded pieces until Celeste check-mated the black queen with a knight-bishop combination. </p>
<p>"Ah, a bad omen for Eben on the eve of War," Queen Rhyzomia said, grimacing. "Fortunately, we have you on our side, child."</p>
<p>"You have anything I can offer, your Majesty," Celeste murmured, feeling a brief guilt at the thought of what she had planned for today. What she and Felix had planned <i>together</i>, over spare words and infrequent messages, traded back and forth by Blu.</p>
<p>"Have you already forgotten what you called Celeste here for, my sweet?" Consort Samson asked.</p>
<p>"Oh yes," the Queen laughed lightly. "Samson knows how easily I am distracted … Celeste, in your time in Alabast, did you by chance come across a man by the name of Felix? Grandmaster Felix?"</p>
<p>Celeste stiffened in her chair. "Perhaps …" she said slowly, keeping her voice level. "I took lessons with many of the grandmasters of my mother's court. I do not recall a face, however."</p>
<p>"You would have remembered this one," the Queen said, "he is quite young for his talent, or so I hear. With your mother having withdrawn from court for her delicate condition, there is speculation that she will send him as Alabast's representative."</p>
<p>Celeste's mind whirled with the information. So her mother was with child after all. She had taken another consort a year after Celeste was lost, but there had been no news of another heir until very recently. A strange jealousy filled Celeste's chest, twisted with longing. She would have a sibling. One she might never meet, and one created to replace her, but a sibling nonetheless.</p>
<p>Blind to the confusion of emotion on Celeste's face, the Queen continued. "He was originally from Eben, you know, lost … ah, it must have been three Wars ago? If I had known his talent I would have tried harder to win that year," Queen Rhyzomia leaned back as servants came to clear their dishes. </p>
<p>"Do you know his family?" Celeste asked curiously. Throughout her friendship with Felix, he rarely spoke of his old home, only off-hand mentions of a dog, a sprawling farm, and warm rooms filled with many books. She got the feeling that it was a subject that still caused him much pain. </p>
<p>"Minor nobility, I believe … viscounts?" Queen Rhyzomia glanced at her consort for verification. "Quite academic. I would expect such a talent to come from that stock, strange folk though they are."</p>
<p>Celeste absorbed this, thinking silently.</p>
<p>"Well," the Queen sighed, "if you remember little of him, that is to be expected due to the years. I simply wished to put you on your guard. We will have a fierce battle this year, it seems.'</p>
<p>"Perhaps Alabast is spreading their own rumors," Honre said dryly, "in an attempt to shake our nerve."</p>
<p>"Then you shall find me unmoved, your Highness," Celeste said with a smile. "I have no worries about the outcome of this year's War."</p>
<p>Rather, she hoped to insure it. </p>
<p>"That's our Celeste," Queen Rhyzomia said warmly.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It had only taken seventeen years, but Celeste had finally made it to a festival day in Dypasse. Drawing her plain cloak around her, Celeste walked with the crowd, staring in wonder at the colorful banners strung over the town square, hearing the sound of merchants hawking their wares and happily taking in the scent of meat pies and fresh flowers. </p>
<p>It was almost enough to forget that it was a day for losing children.</p>
<p>"You may leave me, Danne," Celeste murmured, drawing the hood over her hair.</p>
<p>Danne nodded and melted into the crowd, Celeste's unquestioning compatriot. </p>
<p>Celeste walked through the color-strewn streets, searching for the stall Felix had instructed her to meet him. </p>
<p>When she saw it, she immediately grinned. It was a busy little griddle shop selling fried cakes made of a variety of mashed tubers. </p>
<p>Good-naturedly, she purchased one of each kind, receiving several sleeves of hot wax paper which burned her fingers but smelled magnificent, steaming lightly in the cold morning air.</p>
<p>"My lady, that is quite a large order of dirt vegetables," a grave voice at her shoulder said. "Surely you don't expect to finish them all yourself."</p>
<p>Celeste's face broke into a wide smile as she turned to see Felix. He had grown tall, his once-gangly limbs now well-fit to his new, broad-shouldered, lean body. His hair was still too long, however, curling loosely into his soft grey eyes.</p>
<p>Celeste felt such a sudden rush of sentimentality that she darted forward to hug her friend, feeling his arms settle, a bit awkwardly, around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"How is everyone?" She asked, pulling away as the floodgates seemed to open, and suddenly she was overspilling with questions. "Grandmaster Annet? The Queen?"</p>
<p>"Annet is cranky as ever, even in her retirement. She made plenty of enemies when she named me her successor, but you know her. I suspect she revels in the vitorol." Felix smiled fondly, grabbing a griddle cake from Celeste's armful and taking a small bite before groaning loudly and finishing the rest with inelegant eagerness. “Don’t judge me,” he begged Celeste as he reached for another. “It’s like twisting arms suggesting anything new to the Alabastian court. I haven’t had potatoes in <i>so long</i>.” </p>
<p>“I’ll admit, I have finally grown accustomed to your people’s taste for them,” Celeste laughed as they wound through the stands, which sold all manner of exotic wares only available on festival day: large gemstones in a rainbow of colors, thick-woven rugs and silk scarves in marbled patterns, small animals with colorful tails that chittered from their silver cages.</p>
<p>If Celeste was worried about any stiffness with Felix, it melted quickly away as they spoke of Alabast, putting off discussion of their possibly treasonous plot in order to indulge in a rare, warm familiarity. Indeed, theirs was just one of many such reunions taking place, with festival day being a rare opportunity for citizens of Alabast and Eben to mingle, connect with old friends, and pursue trade barred during other periods of the year. </p>
<p>“I hear congratulations are in order,” Felix said slowly, glancing at Celeste from the corner of his eye as they strode side-by-side. “Queen Rhyzomia has made a good match in you.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Celeste said, embarrassed. “My betrothal? That … that is not yet finalized.” </p>
<p>“They would be foolish to pass this up,” Felix said quietly, pausing at a cloth merchant’s stand to examine a bolt of dragonscale silk, which shimmered with opalescent color as he rubbed it between his fingers. “You would have made a great Queen of Alabast. The Prince should count himself lucky to receive such a qualified royal consort.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of the Queen,” Celeste desperately changed the topic. “I have heard that she already withdrew from her courtly duties.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Felix said after a moment's hesitation. They stepped into an open square dominated by a fountain, where the festival attendants rested on benches and eager birds scratched for crumbs. “It was a battle all the way. The Elders were horrified at Her Majesty’s insistence on overseeing the kingdom’s affairs for as long as she did, though she insisted, forgive my forwardness, that the babe in her stomach was hardly sucking the sense from her head.” </p>
<p>“Another archaic mandate,” Celeste said, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Well,” Felix said, his eyes amused. “Perhaps we will tackle that next, if this plan of yours doesn’t get us killed.” </p>
<p>Celeste laughed nervously, knowing, at last, that the time for reminicing was over </p>
<p>Celeste remembered vividly she first appeared in the Chamber of Elders five years ago to cement her sacrifice, still in her queen’s costume but otherwise stripped of everything she had ever owned, ever known, trying her best not to tremble as the council of old, grim-faced men and women sat at their lecterns and stared down their noses at her. How small she must have seemed, as small as a piece on a chess board. </p>
<p>Never again. Celeste had made it her goal to pour over the letter of the treaty, the only thing that bound the power of the Elders. There, a solution as obvious as the face on her nose. </p>
<p>A draw was reconciled with no loss of children to either side, but it had only occurred five times previously in the many hundreds of years of Wars. </p>
<p>This year, it would be purposeful. </p>
<p>“The Queen’s withdrawal makes it easier to maneuver, but you will be exposed,” Celeste said quietly as they passed through a throng of merry-makers, pausing briefly in a dark corner at the side of a building. “They’ll look to you with suspicion if you temper your moves.” </p>
<p>“I expect them to replace me, if not after the first game, then certainly after the second,” Felix said tightly. “I have made what considerations I could. I have a few allies among the grandmasters, but just as many enemies.” </p>
<p>“For my part, I shall endeavor to keep Honre's grandmasters from ruining our plot,” Celeste sighed, “Fortunately for us, the prince is not keen-” Her words died in her throat when she saw a flash of the Eben emblem, the silver oak, upon a familiar form. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Felix asked, stepping immediately to shield her from view as Celeste drew her hood deeper over her head, pressing back against the shadows of the wall. </p>
<p>“It is the prince,” Celeste said stiffly, peering over Felix’s shoulder, “if he sees us together …” </p>
<p>The prince, for his part, was acting unusually. He was in the dress of a simple Eben knight, and Celeste would have overlooked him entirely if it wasn’t for his open helm. He strode aimlessly across the town square, looking distractedly at the wares of the merchants around him, but clearly … waiting for someone. </p>
<p>Celeste felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. Had they found out? So early? </p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Felix asked, and Celeste realized that he had obscured his own vision, leaning over her as if they were in deep conversation. </p>
<p>“There’s a … man approaching him,” Celeste said, startling when the figure in the dove-grey cloak pulled off his hood. “It’s … it’s Pasquel!” </p>
<p>Like her, the Duke’s son had been brought on as a ward of the court, his gentle demeanor and fine features making him a popular target of marriage offers. It was thought that he would be made a noble consort upon his twentieth birthday, though who the lucky lady was was yet a mystery. </p>
<p>“Have you told him of our plans?” Felix asked urgently. </p>
<p>“I … hinted at it, when last we spoke,” Celeste murmured, watching Pasquel smile upon greeting Honre. It was a striking smile indeed, and Honre seemed strangely nervous to behold it, taking both of Pasquel’s hands in his own and speaking to him earnestly. Celeste wished that she were closer, so that she might hear what they spoke of.  “He seemed content in his lot and I didn’t think to disturb-” Celeste clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise when Honre bent to kiss Pasquel, looking away when they embraced tightly. </p>
<p>So it was like that. She had never suspected.</p>
<p>“What?” Felix turned, and Celeste slid from beneath his arm. </p>
<p>“Nothing to do with us,” she said, smoothing down her skirt with embarrassed motions. “We should part ways now, before more of the Eben court arrives. Our acquaintance cannot be revealed.”</p>
<p>Felix looked at her, frowning. He seemed eager to say something, but checked himself. “Just as well,” he said finally, “I think we both know our roles in this. But before we part,” Clearing his throat, Felix brought forth a small bundle from inside his cloak pocket. </p>
<p>Celeste accepted it curiously when he held it to her, unwrapping Felix’s handkerchief to find a chess piece - a queen carved in jade relief, the dark green marbled through with copper, a beautiful, heavy piece. </p>
<p>“For your birthday,” Felix said stiffly, “and the many others that I have missed.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Celeste said, touched. The piece in her hand felt warm, residual heat from pressing against Felix’s chest. </p>
<p>Before he stepped away, Felix captured her hand and squeezed once, warmly. “Luck kiss your hand today, Celeste.” </p>
<p>“And yours,” Celeste said faintly, feeling misty at the familiar Alabastian parting. “We’ll both sorely need it.” </p>
<p>Felix smiled crookedly, and Celeste was pained to remember the boy in the cold woods, the boy she knew so long ago. </p>
<p>“Queen to F4,” she said, and enjoyed the look of consternation on Felix’s face as he realized that she had put him in check. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was strange, Celeste thought, to be on the other side of the War, to hear the people of Eben cheering under her feet as she ascended the player’s podium on Honre’s arm. </p>
<p>“Before I forget,” Honre said, smiling, as he draped a black shawl over Celeste’s shoulders, pinning it with a round, silver emblem of Eben. “Now you are truly one of our own.” </p>
<p>Celeste smiled back uncertainly, knowing that Pasquel sat among the noble audience, and wondered what he thought of this. “I shall endeavor to rise to your expectations, your Majesty.” </p>
<p>“Of that, I have no doubt,” Prince Honre laughed. “I just hope to finish this quickly, so we may move to the banquet.” </p>
<p>Celeste slid her glance away guiltily, her eyes catching on the large marble field before them, the children looking so small in their spaces. At this distance, all she could see of them were their garish costumes, and understood how the royal players could so easily distance themselves from cost of their war-play, for hundreds of years. </p>
<p>She avoided looking over the field at the Alabast podium, lest the sight of Felix caused her expression to betray herself. </p>
<p>Atop the Eben podium, a comfortable array of seating had been arranged around a chess board, meant as a miniature of the game below for the grandmasters to test their strategies upon. Celeste was not Eben’s only grandmaster, of course, nor was she even its chief, and a shuffle of feet announced the arrival of the true combatants she would have to battle against this War. </p>
<p>“Every War, these stairs get steeper,” Grandmaster Noud groused, leaning heavily on a younger, bespectacled man, Grandmaster Kai. </p>
<p>“Surely,” Kai murmured, his expression momentarily contracting as he saw Celeste standing at Honre’s side. It was little secret that Kai was angling to receive the position of Chief Grandmaster from Noud, and that they were both hostile of Celeste’s motives and her background. He was not wrong, of course, but Celeste did enjoy watching Kai bite his tongue when the opportunity to criticize her arose. If she became a consort to Honre, Celeste would be a powerful enemy indeed. </p>
<p>Grandmaster Noud had no such shrewdness left in his last years. “Prince,” he hissed, making his way forward with halting steps and leaning into Honre’s space, his whispers loud enough to be heard clearly. “I would implore you to think again on the wisdom of bringing a snake from Alabast to the sacred bosom of this podium.”</p>
<p>Honre laughed. “I think you are taking this altogether too seriously, Grandmaster Noud. But don’t let mother hear you talking like this, you know how she enjoys Princess Celeste.” He shot her a quick, apologetic look which she pretended not to see as Noud dissolved into mutterings of Alabast trickery. </p>
<p>The last to ascend was a woman of middle years with a round, unassuming face and light-colored braids twisted atop her head. Though she appeared as any common goodwife of the realm, Grandmaster Myrthe was the only one that Celeste had never been able to beat regularly, and whom Celeste was the most apprehensive about maneuvering around in this game. When her shrewd eyes fell on Celeste, Myrthe dropped into a polite curtsy, which Celeste returned. </p>
<p>“My, it is a cool day, isn’t it?” Myrthe asked mildly as they seated themselves around the table in a half-circle, Kai and Celeste to Honre’s right and Myrthe and Noud to his left. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Celeste murmured. “It will be easier for the children, I hope.” </p>
<p>Myrthe made a considering sound. “I did not think of the comfort of the pieces, but I suppose you would, with your experience. </p>
<p>“You must tell us if this is all too much for you, Celeste,” Kai said with a sly, sweet smile. </p>
<p>“I do not believe that we have become so familiar as to forgo our titles with each other, <i>Grandmaster</i> Kai,” Celeste said with a cold smile. </p>
<p>Beside her, Prince Honre slumped in his chair, scanning over the crowd with a bored expression. Celeste took the lull before the commencement of War to examine the small board before her, thinking of what she and Felix had discussed, what she knew of his style and how well she could manipulate the other players around her. </p>
<p>Playing to draw, <i>purposely</i> playing to draw, was a dance on a knife’s edge. </p>
<p>Celeste folded her hand around the small silk pouch hanging from her belt, feeling the edges of the jade queen Felix had given her. It seemed to pulse against her palm, and gave her a small measure of comfort. </p>
<p>At last, a brace of horns announced the opening speech. Celeste stood with the others, turning her face to the dias as an Elder she did not recognize began to speak. </p>
<p>“... in this, the 48th War of Wits, we celebrate the sacrifices of those most precious among us,” the female Elder announced, her voice grave as it carried over the large crowd. “Today, those of common and noble blood will fall as equals, to give grim reminder to the price of war, and the mercy of peace.” </p>
<p>Celeste pressed her lips together, feeling a deep irritation at this speech, though she could not put her finger on why. She had never experienced the spectre of war, and the tally of those lost would forever be a distant statistic with no faces to attach them to. Perhaps the peace she had enjoyed as a child was thanks to the machinations of the Elders, but all she knew was what was in front of her, and she knew what she saw to be deeply wrong. </p>
<p>From Honre’s bored yawns and Kai’s muttering as he fiddled with the pieces before them, the speech had little impact upon them. When it was finally over, Celeste sighed with relief, stepping forward to the edge of the podium as the others retreated back to their seats. </p>
<p>At last, she saw a glimpse of Felix from across the field, a cloak of white which caught the sun as he looked down on his own board. Their eyes met briefly and Celeste’s hands tightened on the rail. </p>
<p>“Pawn to E4,” Felix said, and the War began.</p>
<p>Immediately, there was dissension among the grandmasters. </p>
<p>“...he is Eben born, but trained in Alabast,” Noud groused, “unpredictable as his ilk.” </p>
<p>“I agree,” Kai said, “we should pursue a strategy of caution.” </p>
<p>Honre looked to Celeste, but she remained silent, knowing that Felix was pursuing a classic opening, and that Kai’s suggestion to mirror his positioning was playing right into their plans.</p>
<p>“Pawn to E5,” Honre said, and Felix brought forth his knight, a move that was also mirrored by Eben. </p>
<p>Celeste stepped to the edge of the podium before Felix ordered his knight to capture Eben’s pawn, the first kill of the game. </p>
<p>The black pawn was an older girl this time, her height and the long ropes of her hair all that Celeste could make out of her when she gave her concession speech, stumbling over the words in an uncommon dialect from Eben’s western mountain region. </p>
<p>“All the speeches,” Honre said, running his fingers through his hair as he stepped to stand next to Celeste. “A bit tedious, no?” </p>
<p>“It is to remind us all of their humanity, your Majesty,” Celeste said faintly. “That they are not merely pieces on a board.” </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Prince Honre said. “I feel a bit guilty, in that case, playing with their lives as such.” </p>
<p>“An unproductive line of thinking, my liege,” Myrthe called from the table. “We cannot get too wrapped up in sentimentality. After all, if we win, then the children of Eben will return to us, no matter how they are captured in the pursuit of triumph.” She looked at Celeste then, a gaze that Celeste found she could not meet. </p>
<p>Eben moved up a pawn to threaten the white knight, causing Felix to retreat her to safety. On the next move, Celeste argued for retaliation, and they took an Alabast pawn with their own knight. With little prodding, Celeste managed to shape the game in a rhythm she knew that Felix could match. Indeed, rumors of Felix’s prowess must have shaken Noud and Kai considerably as they were content to mirror him when Alabast moved its bishop, then again when Felix castled. </p>
<p>“Rook to E1,” Felix called, a handy little move to threaten Eben’s knight and open the midfield for Alabast’s domination. </p>
<p>“You cannot allow him to set the rhythm,” Celeste said, pushing Honre to send a pawn to C5, a move Noud and Kai seemed eager to argue against, but without a convincing alternative. </p>
<p>When the Eben pawn, a scrawny blonde boy, was taken by Alabast’s, Celeste felt a twist of guilt in her stomach. She would, she <i>would</i> see all these children returned. If she didn’t then the boy’s fate was on her conscience. </p>
<p>“We should take their pawn with our bishop,” Honre said, and Celeste encouraged him, knowing that Felix could, and did bring out his second knight to threaten their bishop, making Eben retreat from the midfield. </p>
<p>She knew Felix to be a player well-matched to her skill, but conservative where she was bold. He had excellent mid-game control, however, bringing his bishop and queen to the front of his defensive line, while the Eben defense remained scattered. If he so wished, there were gambits he could pursue to expand his control of the board. Felix was restraining himself, Celeste knew, which would not look good for him. </p>
<p>“Your Highness,” Grandmaster Myrthe said, after having remained silent for much of the game. “If I may suggest.” She touched her fingers to a black bishop and slid it deep into enemy territory, placing it to threaten the Alabast knight. </p>
<p>Celeste could see no immediate advantage to the move, but it would put pressure on Alabast’s defensive line. It was, she realized with some consternation, a move she would have made herself to rattle Felix’s meticulous cage. </p>
<p>“Do you really think so?” Celeste frowned, playing up her uncertainty, knowing that Noud and Kai would latch upon it. </p>
<p>“There is nothing gained by playing conservatively now,” Kai said patronizingly, “You would constrain us to predictability.” </p>
<p>Celeste hid a smile as she allowed Kai and Noud to convince themselves that they had thought of the idea in the first place. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Honre said uncertainly, “Bishop to G4.” </p>
<p>The response from Alabast was immediate and unexpected. In a mimcry of Eben’s move, Felix sent his bishop across the board to capture Eben’s, placing his own under threat from both Eben’s queen as well as a pawn. </p>
<p>“Capture with the pawn,” Celeste urged, feeling a brief flash of anxiety for the first time that game. Was Felix still in charge of the game? Or had he been overruled by another of Alabast’s grandmasters? What was he planning?</p>
<p>“Nay,” Myrthe cut in firmly. “The Queen. It will give us flexibility in countering.” </p>
<p>She sounded so convincing that Celeste fell silent, and allowed Honre to move their queen to the front line. Alabast responded by bringing their knight forward, then, in the next move, capturing Eben’s bold bishop. </p>
<p>“Capture with the knight,” Noud instructed, and none had opposition to that, though at the end of it all, Eben’s defenses were even more porous than before, while Alabast’s seemed virtually untouched. </p>
<p>“Bishop to F5,” Felix called next, another bold move that moved the white bishop across the board to threaten Eben’s knight, making Kai and Noud scramble to protect it, losing a rook for their troubles before taking Eben’s. </p>
<p>The sun broke from behind its clouds, and Celeste was surprised to hear the clanging of the bell, so intent was she upon the board that she had forgotten the mid-game break existed until the children began filing from the board in pairs. </p>
<p>“Tell me straight,” Honre said, turning in his seat to address her. “How do we look?” </p>
<p>“We are yet evenly-matched,” Celeste said, which was not untrue. Alabast and Eben retained the same number and type of pieces, each with a queen, a rook and six pawns. The difference being that Eben had two knights while Alabast a bishop and a knight. “I do not think the game will drag long, if that is your concern, your Majesty.” </p>
<p>“I’m wounded that that is what you think of me,” Honre said softly, and Celeste looked to him with surprise. “Though I suppose I have given you no cause to believe differently.” </p>
<p>“I apologize if I spoke out of turn,” Celeste murmured, the brotherly affection she had developed for Honre battling against fear of her schemes being discovered. There was, she also realized, a rash sting of betrayal. Unwarranted, perhaps, but it still hurt. </p>
<p>“I’m not a beast, Celeste,” Prince Honre said, his gaze on the shuffle of children at the sidelines. “I know … I know that it is the lives of children we play with. Children as you used to be.” </p>
<p>“As Pasquel used to be,” Celeste blurted out, then immediately regretted it. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Prince Honre said ruefully. “So it <i>was</i> you I saw at the festival.” </p>
<p>“It is no matter,” Celeste said hurriedly. “Please forget I said anything. I believe I will … I would like to take some air.” </p>
<p>“Celeste-” Prince Honre said, as Celeste took her skirts in hand and hurried as fast as she dared down the podium. At its base, servants were bustling around with trays, preparing a light luncheon and finger foods for the Eben players, and Celeste was reminded violently of how hungry she had felt five years ago, and how the children were barred from eating lest they muss their garments.</p>
<p>Danne was bent over a tray of sweetmeats, not-so-sneakily taking a share of the plated desserts and redecorating them to hide her crime. When Celeste found her, she had sticky jam stains round the corner of her lips. </p>
<p>“Danne!” Celeste called and Danne jumped, turning hurriedly towards her mistress. </p>
<p>“Yes, your Highness?”</p>
<p>“Do you think you could take a message?” Celeste whispered under her breath, conscious of the perked ears all around her. </p>
<p>“To … our mutual friend?” Danne asked, smoothing her hands over her skirt. “Have you unfinished business?” </p>
<p>Celeste chewed her lip. She wished most fiercely for Felix’s assurance, confirmation of his intentions. But all she could do was trust. A piece for a piece, a sacrifice and response. She had to trust that he was not leading her into a trap. </p>
<p>“No,” Celeste said finally, sparing Danne a tight smile. “Perhaps you could … take something to the children. With my compliments. They must surely be suffering on this day.” </p>
<p>Danne nodded slowly. “Yes, your Highness.” </p>
<p>Celeste turned and hurried up the stairs, surprised to see when she ascended to the podium that Queen Rhyzomia stood among the grandmasters. </p>
<p>“My Queen,” Celeste sank immediately into a deep curtsy.</p>
<p>“Ah, dear Celeste,” Queen Rhyzomia said, “I was just consulting with my son on his performance in this game.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Celeste said, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. “I …” </p>
<p>“Please do not fret,” the Queen said, “I know it looks poorly now, but many a game may experience its turn in the final moves.” She looked at Celeste. “One must simply find the heart, and apply the dagger.” </p>
<p>“I understand completely, your Majesty,” Kai piped up, “Grandmaster Noud and I have been guiding this game to a sure victory, and you may hold us accountable for its outcome.” </p>
<p>Celeste remained silent, as did, interestingly, Grandmaster Myrthe, who had a deeply calculating expression. </p>
<p>“As you can see, I am in good hands, mother,” Prince Honre said, an edge of annoyance to his tone. “I beg you, please return to your seat.” </p>
<p>“Very well,” Queen Rhyzomia said finally, and she swept from the podium as just below them, the children of both sides were treated to a surprise delivery of crystal candy, small enough to slip on the tongue without any mess, but would quell their hunger for a brief period of time. </p>
<p>The players took their places in anticipation for a return to the game. For Alabast’s turn, Felix opened by moving his rook to the middle of his back line, threatening Eben’s remaining rook. </p>
<p>Celeste knew immediately that she had to convince the others to take his bait. </p>
<p>“It’s a trade he’s proposing,” Myrthe said slowly. “If he wishes to pin us behind our defenses, this is a dangerous way of going about it.” </p>
<p>“Just as well,” Noud said, “We should not fall for his plans. I suggest we retreat our rook, your Highness. The back line is well-protected should he press further. ”</p>
<p>“If we retreat now, he has any number of spaces to safely press forward, to threaten our king,” Celeste argued. </p>
<p>“What are you saying, Celeste?” Prince Honre asked. </p>
<p>“I’m saying that we should accept the terms of the trade,” Celeste said, bringing the Eben rook down the length of the field to capture Alabast’s behind their own defenses. </p>
<p>Honre agreed, and in the very next move took Felix’s rook, and sacrificed his own to the Alabast queen. </p>
<p>“Now see what you have done,” Noud hissed, “you have exposed our back line to his queen!”</p>
<p>“Not if we keep pressure on his other pieces,” Celeste said seriously, moving Eben’s pawn up a square to threaten Alabast’s bishop. </p>
<p>Prince Honre ordered the move, and Celeste held her breath. <i>Felix</i>, she thought, don’t fail me now. </p>
<p>Felix, in response, retreated his bishop. </p>
<p>In quiet triumph, Celeste guided the next series of moves, plying Eben’s queen and knight downfield as Felix continued to retreat. It was exhilarating, even as she knew that he was leading them into a soft trap. The advance culminated with Celeste trading Alabast’s bishop for her knight, and then they were truly well-matched. </p>
<p>At last, Alabast brought its queen to play, but was pinned to the back line by Celeste’s careful plays. She was, Celeste realized suddenly, doing a little too well. </p>
<p>“We must pull back our queen,” Noud announced, and Celeste agreed with him hurriedly, allowing Felix to retain some semblance of midboard control when they threatened Eben’s knight and forced his retreat as well, a condition Noud took the credit for. </p>
<p>Noud and Kai led cautious play for the next three rounds, but soon it became apparent that no pieces were being captured and no ground was being won. </p>
<p>The crowd shifted and muttered as dusk fell over the stadium with no clear outcome in sight. </p>
<p>“Your Highness,” Kai said slowly, “I … I apologize, but we can do no more.” </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Prince Honre said, examining the board before him with a frown, the confused muttering of the crowd growing to a fever pitch. </p>
<p>“We are just chasing their pieces across the board now,” Celeste said, hiding her exhilaration behind a somber veneer. “I believe that the Elders will announce it soon … the result of this War is a draw.” </p>
<p>“What does this mean?” </p>
<p>“It means that no children will be lost this year,” Celeste said quietly, feeling relief settle at last in her chest. </p>
<p>To soon, perhaps. Celeste turned to see the attendants of the Council of Elders descend their podium, their expressions in a grim mask. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The Temple of the Elders was a large stone building with long, echoing halls, no doubt designed to intimidate those brought before it. To hear them tell of it, the Council was the absolute power of the land, having formed after the war to check the royal houses themselves. Their membership might change due to the limits of mortality, but their power was rooted in tradition, and their decisions absolute.</p>
<p>Until now. </p>
<p>“Celeste, Princess of Alabast.” </p>
<p>Celeste stood from her seat in the empty hall as her name was called. It was well into the night now, the grandmasters having been separated to give their testimony, and Celeste left for last, stewing in her own thoughts. </p>
<p>The handmaiden who arrived to retrieve her wore stiff ceremonial clothing, dark purple robes and a tall hat. Celeste felt an inappropriate laugh bubble up her throat and bit down on her cheek.</p>
<p>“Please,” she pleaded as she followed the woman and her wobbling headpiece down the passageway to the chamber of deliberations. “Tell me what this is about?” </p>
<p>But the handmaiden remained silent until they reached the door of the chambers, opening her mouth only to announce Celeste’s title. After a beat, Celeste stepped into the doorway. Inside, she saw contingencies from both Alabast and Eben clustered tightly on opposing sides of the room. Everyone turned to her as she entered, but she only had eyes for her mother, Queen Alallreal who stood tall before the Elders, and seemed to be looking down upon them even though they were seated on a raised bench.</p>
<p>She was just as Celeste remembered. A little grayer, perhaps, with fine wrinkles around her mouth which deepened as she frowned. If she was with child, she was not yet showing - her form as graceful and imposing as ever in her still court dress.</p>
<p>Celeste stepped tentatively towards the Eben contingency, which consisted of Prince Honre, his expression one of perpetual confusion, Grandmasters Kai and Noud, who looked angrily upon her, and Grandmaster Myrthe, who seemed placid as always. Queen Rhyzomia accompanied them, but Celeste found that she could not meet her eye, dreading to see the disappointment there.</p>
<p>Five grey-faced Elders peered down upon the two groups from their raised benches. Celeste recognized Elder Remulean, and the woman who had given the tedious opening speech of the War. The rest were strangers, though they looked nearly identical with expressions as hard as granite.</p>
<p>“Grandmaster Felix of Eben,” a voice announced, and Celeste stiffened, digging her nails into the flesh of her palm to prevent herself from turning, knowing that the relief on her face would betray her. She heard only Felix’s slow steps as he approached the Alabast side of the deliberation chamber, hesitating the same as she did before selecting a position close to the center. </p>
<p>“Celeste, Princess of Alabast, and Felix of Eben, you stand accused of interfering with the War of Wits, violating the terms of the treaty between Alabast and Eben,” Elder Remulean said, his ruddy face grave. “This is a serious accusation, as you know, equal to treason. What say you in your own defense?” </p>
<p>Celeste’s mind whirled painfully. Who had revealed their plan? Was it Danne, perhaps bribed or pressed to move against her loyalty? Honre, who saw them together at the festival?</p>
<p>“What evidence have you against us?” Celeste demanded.</p>
<p>“This Council has presided over more Wars than years you have lived, Princess Celeste,” a woman said, who’s name plate called her Elder Gristole. “It is easy enough to tell when some strange collusion is afoot.” She gestured to the people standing in the room. “Further testimonies from your court" - here, she clearly met Grandmaster Myrthe's eye - "support the claim. We only wish to know why.” </p>
<p>Celeste opened her mouth, but a hand on her arm stayed her. Felix’s hand. “Peace, princess,” he said softly. “It is time for the truth.” </p>
<p>A bitter laugh bubbled from Celeste’s throat. “<i>Why</i>,” she spat, glaring up at the Elders. “Why do you think? Because the Wars are cruel. Because they tear children from their families and thrust them, unprotected and unwanted, into a foreign land.” There were soft gasps from behind Celeste which she ignored, raising her chin stiffly. </p>
<p>“Your anger is surprising, child,” Elder Remulean said with genuine confusion. “Did you not retain your rank within the Eben court? Do you believe yourself mistreated?” </p>
<p>“No,” Celeste said, her voice breaking on the word. “Queen Ryzomia has shown me nothing but kindness, and I am grateful for her patronage. But you must know that not all are as lucky as I, or Felix.” She turned and looked at him at last, her gaze deeply apologetic. “I could not stand by when I had the power to prevent such pain, and I am sorry for everyone who was involved because of my selfishness.” </p>
<p>“<i>No,</i>” Felix protested, “it was I-” </p>
<p>“<i>Silence</i>,” a gruff voice demanded. The plaque before him labeled him as Elder Hearst, and his expression was one of fury. “You thought to disturb the very foundations of peace between our nations for the … the suffering of a few children? You know nothing of what you’ve done.” </p>
<p>“I know it is an atrocity,” Celeste said heatedly. “I know that terrorizing children for sins they have no responsibility for, that they benefit nothing from, is meaningless cruelty.” </p>
<p>“This child remembers nothing of the barbarism of war,” A woman with long grey hair, Elder Lotje, sighed. “The Wars <i>must</i> exist to remind those in seats of royalty that such decisions have a price, that blood spilled will be noble and common alike. Those sacrificed understand their duty in preventing future bloodshed.” </p>
<p>“The children understand nothing, save that they are the knife which we hold to each other’s throats,” Celeste said. “Tell me,” she demanded, “to how many have you spoken? How many have graced these chambers save Felix and I?” </p>
<p>Elder Remulean frowned. “We receive many letters each year, filled with pleading from the families of those chosen. I assure you, we absorb each one and do not shy away from the heavy burden they contain.” </p>
<p>Celeste’s mouth twisted in disdain. “You have decided, then, and I know that your decision is absolute. I can only plead that you show mercy to the children in this year’s War, and place your punishment wholly upon me.” </p>
<p>“No, Honorable Elders,” Felix stepped forward, grabbing Celeste’s trembling hand and squeezing it in his own. “I had equal part in this. More, even, if that will sway your hand. Celeste is a princess, but I, a nobody. Make your example of me.” </p>
<p>“We have not begun the discussion of punishment yet,” Elder Hearst sputtered, “We don’t need-” </p>
<p>“Felix was my ward, and my responsibility,” Queen Alallreal spoke, her voice soft. Celeste turned, startled, as she stepped forward, lovely and regal in her robes of light blue. “Celeste is my daughter. Both learned the game of War in my court.” </p>
<p>“Your Majesty means to share in their condemnation?” Elder Gristole asked, incredulous. </p>
<p>“We <i>mean</i>,” Queen Alallreal said icily, “that if the Council does not understand this to be a clear sign of change that must happen, then I will make it my personal goal to fight each War to a standstill, until you learn that the terms of the treaty were written by men, not gods, and thus mutable.” She half-turned towards Celeste, and the flicker of expression across her face made tears sting Celeste’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Well,” Queen Ryzomia said after a moment of tense silence. “We confess, this is much to take in all at once. But it does not sit well with us for Alabast to claim the side of mercy when it is Eben who will take the Princess Celeste as her royal consort. Tell us, Council, does this not satisfy the terms of your peace? For the first time in nearly 300 years, a man of Eben and woman of Alabast shall share the throne. What need have we to continue this trade of children thereafter?”</p>
<p>Celeste bit her lip, pulling her hand from Felix’s when he turned to look at her. </p>
<p>“You speak of sacrifice in favor of a greater good,” Rhyzomia said with warm humor, “Then we ask you to sacrifice your judgement upon the heads of these miscreant children in favor of a lasting peace.” </p>
<p>The Council muttered loudly, angrily amongst themselves. </p>
<p>“We will take your words in consideration,” Elder Lotje said finally, her words grave. “And return you soon a verdict.” </p>
<p>Celeste bowed her head, hardly hearing the words. All along, she thought that the game was confined to the field, when in truth it spilled into every corner of their lives. </p>
<p>She was the queen’s sacrifice, the heart of Alabast, bleeding for want of a dagger.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I’m sorry your Highness,” Danne’s voice came through the door, distressed and with an edge of insolent anger. “Princess Celeste gave me express orders to permit no visitors.” </p>
<p>“You would bar me from seeing my betrothed?” Prince Honre asked, clearly incredulous that this small, red-haired maid dared to snap at the future ruler of Eben. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Danne,” Celeste said wearily, “you may allow him to enter.” </p>
<p>Danne opened the door to Celeste’s chambers, shooting Honre’s back a venomous look before disappearing into the halls. </p>
<p>Celeste moved to stand from her seat, but was stayed by Honre’s hand. </p>
<p>“Please,” he said quietly, his normally playful expression now one of wan seriousness. He took the seat across from her, and they sat in silence. </p>
<p>“I am …” Celeste swallowed hard. “I am sorry. For everything.” </p>
<p>“You could have told me, you know,” Prince Honre said, “I could have helped. Well, perhaps not much … but I would have supported you.” </p>
<p>Celeste found that hard to believe. Prince Honre was kind, in his way, but weak-willed and prone to the path of least inconvenience. </p>
<p>Reading her expression, Honre glanced away, laughing bitterly. “You received your eyes from your mother, I see. You have always managed to see right through me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Celeste said again, her gaze falling to her hands, clasped in her lap. “My actions have trapped the both of us, it seems.” A queen’s checkmate which immobilized both pieces. </p>
<p>Honre grimaced. “My mother is clever. I should have warned you that she always gets her way. I knew it was wrong, but I ...” he smiled weakly, shrugging his shoulders. “Please don’t hold this against Pasquel. He loves you as a brother, and never wished to hurt you.” </p>
<p>Celeste smiled, a bit watery. “I assure you, the pain in my heart is wholly for the two of you. The loss of your separation, I cannot imagine.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Honre grimaced, reaching forward to take Celeste’s hand. “You are too good for me. I wish I could love you as you deserved, but please feel assured that I will protect you to the best of my ability. Although,” he looked up with sympathetic eyes, “I think you, too, have someone you do not wish to lose.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Celeste said, “I … no.” She immediately thought of Felix, then shook her head abruptly. “Nothing like what you have.” </p>
<p>Honre opened his mouth, but what he meant to say next was interrupted as Danne burst through the door. </p>
<p>“Your Highnesses,” she bobbed an impatient curtsy, “the Council have returned with their decision.” </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They reconvened in the dirty grey of morning. As Celeste stepped down from the carriage, she thought of what the revelers in Dypasse were doing this morning, packing up the last of the festival and making plans for the next War in five years. </p>
<p>She hoped their merrymaking was not all for naught. Across the courtyard, Celeste saw Felix step down from a carriage bearing the insignia of Alabast. She caught his eye, and found it within herself to shoot him a smile of encouragement, which he returned with a touch less confidence, his eyes growing pained when he saw Prince Honre step down beside Celeste. </p>
<p>Celeste felt as if she were walking to an execution. Queen Rhyzomia had not ridden with them in the carriage, and Queen Alallreal likewise did not accompany Felix, so it was just they three who made their way between the tall, grey doors of the temple, following the handmaidens who drifted like lilac ghosts in their long robes. </p>
<p>“Wait here,” the attendant ordered, and they were left alone in a dark, grey room, where the shades had been drawn heavily over the tall windows. </p>
<p>“I realize now that we’ve never been properly introduced,” Prince Honre said, turning to Felix. </p>
<p>“We have,” Felix said ruefully, “though your Highness likely does not remember. My family attended your older brother’s wedding. The children were all set loose under the supervision of the royal nurses.” </p>
<p>“You’re right,” Prince Honre said, not unkindly, “I don’t remember.” </p>
<p>Felix turned to Celeste, his grey eyes filled with a sudden intensity. “I must tell you something before we receive the final judgement.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Celeste said softly as Honre slid away, suddenly feigning interest in the drapes. “I … um, I’m not sure-” </p>
<p>“Queen Alallreal,” Felix said, his voice low. “She did not bow from her position, as she claimed. She had a hand in directing my moves the entire game. I swore under the pain of death not to reveal this to anyone.” </p>
<p>Celeste’s eyes widened. Her mother was heavy-handed in her need for control, of course. It did not surprise her that Alallreal would go against the Council’s orders in this, but something began churning in the back of her mind. </p>
<p>Her mother. A master of the long game. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe she is even with child,” Felix muttered, “though it is indelicate of me to speculate.” </p>
<p>Who was it, Celeste thought wildly, who had first proposed the idea of forcing the draw? Was it to save the children? Or to humble the Council by using the letter of the treaty against them? Was it vengeance or mercy that had led their hand? </p>
<p>“They are ready for you now,” the attendant announced, and Celeste turned to follow her woodenly, unsurprised when the doors of the deliberation chamber opened to Rhyzomia and Alallreal standing at the same table, in clear command of the room with the Elders sitting, visibly flustered on their benches. </p>
<p>Elder Gristole cleared her throat. “The Queens of Alabast and Eben have decided to draft their own amendment to the treaties. After a thorough examination, we the Council have decided to accept.” </p>
<p>“What does this mean?” Prince Honre murmured, as Queen Rhyzomia turned to Celeste. </p>
<p>“Your mother has negotiated for you to be released back to her court,” Rhyzomia said, the genuine sadness in her tone belied somewhat by her satisfied air. It seemed that she had gotten the better part of the agreements, or at least so she thought. “Though I so dearly wish you will return of your own volition. My soft-headed son would be grateful for such an advisor by his side, in chess and other matters.” </p>
<p>Prince Honre’s mouth fell open, seemingly unfazed by the insult. “Does this mean …?” </p>
<p>“The betrothal is off,” Queen Alallreal said, looking at Celeste. “You will return to the court of Alabast as my heir.” </p>
<p>“But,” Celeste stammered, suddenly overwhelmed. “What of Felix?” </p>
<p>“Any child sacrificed in a previous war may travel freely between the countries,” Rhyzomia said, smiling at Alallreal. “There are many changes which we have agreed upon for the good of our new friendship.” </p>
<p>The terms of the treaty were read aloud by the council, which proved to be a long and tedious affair indeed, Afterwards, Celeste caught her mother outside the chamber.</p>
<p>“I must know,” Celeste said quietly. “Why did you wait so long to retrieve me? You could have opened negotiations with them from the start.”</p>
<p>Queen Alallreal shook her head mutely. “<i>Think</i>, Celeste. The terms we would have received if I came begging the moment you were torn from my side. Ryzomia must <i>believe</i> she has the advantage, not know it. Besides,” Alallreal’s voice grew stiff. “You learned much from Rhyzomia, and the regard you earned from her court will go far in future diplomatic efforts.” </p>
<p>“You have not asked me if I wished to return,” Celeste asked haltingly. </p>
<p>This at last gave the Queen pause, and she looked at Celeste with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“I have learned much in the Court of Eben,” Celeste said, a touch of steel in her voice. “Not only what you wished me to.” </p>
<p>“So you hope to wed the flutter-brained Prince after all,” Queen Alallreal said with disappointment. “I did not believe such a lapse of ambition capable of you.” </p>
<p>Celeste shook her head. “I thank you, mother, for allowing me to realize the game which spills past the edges of the board. You played me as a pawn to the very thick of Eben, but now I have stepped onto the final line.” </p>
<p>Queen Alallreal opened her mouth, then closed it, her eyes sharp as if seeing Celeste for the first time. “What will you do?”</p>
<p>Celeste graced her mother with a smile. “Perhaps,” she said, “it is time to step from our squares.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The opening of Alabast and Eben was accompanied by much tedious work as, petitioned by both Queens, the council of Elders were eventually pressed to rewrite the entirety of the treaty. Alabast and Eben met at the same table for the first time in generations, and when they called for testimonials of lost children, Celeste was shaken to see hundreds step forward, from noble consorts to peasant farmers, people who had been forced to weave their life anew in another kingdom, the trials and triumphs they had found. </p>
<p>Though she looked for his face in the crowd, Felix had not been among them.</p>
<p>There was, it seemed, little danger that Alabast and Eben would fall once more into the cycle of violence that characterized their history. When the borders between them were first softened, then opened, there was celebration across both lands. </p>
<p>Some of the lost children decided to leave, others decided to stay. Celeste worked tirelessly to locate and reunite families from even Wars played decades before her birth, though often she felt as if she could do little more than write letter after letter. When soreness stayed her hand, she had only to think of the sobbing pawn with his soft white cap, the young blonde girl with her sober eyes. A child in the woods, still in the scraps of his knight costume. </p>
<p>In this, Danne was her stalwart support, and Celeste found herself relying more and more on her former bishop as a partner and confidant, as well as a friend. When they last parted, Danne had risen to a newly-created administrative position which stretched her talent for gossip and sharp wit equally, and which provided her endless fodder for her amusing letters to Celeste. </p>
<p>After the commotion of his elopement had died down, Honre returned to the court of Eben, his new husband in tow. After being forced to apologize to all he had inconvenienced (which Honre did sheepishly, accompanied by a considerably more graceful Pasquel), Honre was reinstated as Rhyzomia’s heir. </p>
<p>The War of Wit had undergone a transformation into a semi-annual event, played for prizes and glory in the stead of children. Grandmasters still had a role in this new world, but Celeste herself had not touched a single piece since the last war, though she still carried, down to the pawn, the image of her interrupted correspondence game with Felix. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Though Celeste must have travelled from Eben to Alabast a dozen times, Queen Rhyzomia insisted especially upon throwing her a feast in celebration of her nineteenth birthday.</p>
<p>“Oh my dear,” Rhyzomia sighed, “you raise my hopes every time you grace my court, and far too soon you move to dash it. Please promise me that one day you will acquiesce to stay for good.” </p>
<p>Celeste smiled, bowing her head. “I’m afraid I cannot promise anything now, for I am yet young and the world is large. Besides, you have quite the level-headed consort in Lord Pasquel. His courtly graces far outstrip mine, I assure you.” </p>
<p>Pasquel, at the moment, was struggling to retain a placid demeanor as Honre whispered playfully in his ear. </p>
<p>“Ah yes,” Queen Rhyzomia said sadly, “but he does not play chess.” </p>
<p>Celeste laughed. “As of now, I find I have work in my mother’s court, but I may not stay.” She had seen Alallreal many times since the Last War, the strange relationship between them softening at last with the birth of Celeste’s sister. It seemed, after all, that Felix’s suspicions had not all been accurate after all. </p>
<p>Though Celeste adored her sister, it was clear that their mother was sweeter with her than she had ever been with Celeste, creating complicated feelings of jealousy and longing and painful acceptance. Perhaps losing one daughter had finally impressed upon Alallreal the importance of motherhood. Perhaps it was also that Celeste had grown, and was no longer the small, awed child who ached under the heavy burdens placed upon her. </p>
<p>In truth, however, this time Celeste’s return was motivated by a letter from an old friend. </p>
<p>“Go, then,” Rhyzomia said, clasping Celeste’s hand in a showy display of affection. “But know that you are ever welcome at the court of Eben, as the daughter of my heart.” </p>
<p>At the other end of the table, Honre spilled a goblet of wine down Pasquel’s front and loudly announced that he must immediately retire with his consort to change, lest he catch chill and perish. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Pausing at the edge of the forest, Celeste slipped off of her dapple grey mare. As she walked to the front gates, she saw a familiar shape standing before the palace walls. </p>
<p>"Welcome home, Princess Celeste," Felix said, his face so familiar and so dear, his grey eyes and crooked smile making Celeste’s heart open with a crack. </p>
<p>"Felix!" Celeste rushed forward, unself-conciously folding him into a tight embrace. “I … why did you wait so long to write? When I didn’t hear from you, I thought the worst!” Celeste noticed that his hair was at last cut back in a fashionable style, and was surprised that she found him quite handsome. Perhaps he had always been, and the veil of familiarity was at last lifted. </p>
<p>“Forgive me, your Highness,” Felix said, pulling back. “I thought of giving you some time with your mother. Then after, it was simply hard to find you. Your Highness does not exactly remain in one place very long, it appears.” </p>
<p>Celeste laughed, “I am making the most of my freedom these days, as you should be. Have you returned home?”</p>
<p>"I have … I did. It was lovely," Felix smiled, a look of pain crossing his face. "It had been so long, I was sure they would have forgotten about me. But they welcomed me with tears in their eyes."</p>
<p>"Of course," Celeste said softly. "How can one ever forget a lost child? Why did you not stay?"</p>
<p>Felix’s smile turned rueful. "I don't belong there. Not anymore, perhaps not ever again, though they begged me to visit again, and I will, when I can."</p>
<p>"Are you of Alabast, then?" Celeste asked seriously. </p>
<p>Felix glanced at the guard house, where a sleepy-looking young soldier watched their reunion with uncertainty, his hand hovering over the controls for the moat. "Not quite that either, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Then we are the same," Celeste smiled softly. "A ghost of two worlds." After much argument, her mother had agreed to make Celeste’s sister the future Queen of Alabast, a decision that filled Celeste with equal parts fear and exhilarating freedom. The role of rule, which she had been honed for since birth, was finally well and truly lost to her. </p>
<p>And so they were, the both of them, belonging to neither kingdom. Perhaps together they could find a home between Alabast and Eben, perhaps somewhere entirely new.</p>
<p>"If you wouldn’t mind," Celeste said, reaching out and resting her fingers on Felix's sleeve. "I would like to finish our game now."</p>
<p>Felix smiled widely, the warmth radiating from his soft grey eyes, and Celeste wondered how she had never seen him so truly. He took her hand, and together they stepped away into the new dawn, its horizon suddenly bright with possibility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>